


All That Glitters

by luciferisen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferisen/pseuds/luciferisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are involved in a terrible car crash on the interstate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

Cas jerked awake covered in shards of broken glass, a horrible pounding in his head. He raised his hand to feel something warm trickling down the side of his face, his fingers coming away a dark crimson. Confused and disoriented, he looked around to see if he could get his bearings. From what he could tell, he was in the Impala—but he couldn’t remember why.  _Why am I in the Impala?_ _  
_

He looked to his right, finding an upturned trailer in the middle of the median. He slowly maneuvered his way out of the destroyed vehicle and winced as a wave of fiery pain shot up his leg. Looking around the scene, he deducted that they were on an interstate, that was for sure. There was a semi with a big dent in the grill laying sideways on the road, and—as he turned around—he discovered that the Impala had been reduced to a piece of scrap metal.

He felt a stabbing pain in his left temple that brought tears to his eyes, and he suddenly remembered.

_Dean put the car into drive and pulled out of the small diner’s parking lot. Cas looked on adoringly as his hunter softly hummed to himself as he drove. Dean caught him staring at him and smiled, taking one hand off of the steering wheel to hold Cas’. “I love you. You know that right?"_

_Cas blushed red and squeezed Dean’s hand. “Of course I do. I love you, too." Dean’s eyes brightened and he took his eyes off of the road for a second, holding his gaze steady and level with Cas’._

_"I’m going to prove to you how much I love you. Tonight." He winked at the fallen angel, returning his attention to the road. Cas leaned in to give Dean a quick peck on the cheek, and turned up the radio. It was AC/DC,_ _"Hell’s Bells." Dean started singing—more or less shouting—the lyrics to the song. Cas just watched in admiration before he started singing along._

_They were having the time of their lives, driving down the interstate and singing to whatever came on the radio. They didn’t even see the semi cross the median until it was too late._

Cas stumbled backwards, the memory of the accident too fresh in his mind. He remembered it clearly, so clearly that it burned his entire being. It was seared into his memory, and no matter what he did, he couldn’t shove it out of his mind. He looked back at the semi he had seen earlier, only to find that the driver was unconscious—or dead. His heart started to race faster and faster as panic set in.  _Dean,_  Cas thought. 

He spun around faster than he would’ve thought possible and sprinted back to the Impala—or what was left of it. He threw open the driver’s side door and looked at the lifeless body of his boyfriend. " _NO!_ " Cas grabbed Dean’s leather jacket and pulled him out of the Impala, gently laying him on the asphalt.It was bad—very bad. Dean’s face was cut and swollen, blood trickling slowly out of his nose, his mouth, his ears. He had glass poking out from in his hair and underneath of his clothes, his Metallica shirt torn to shreds. The amulet Sam had given him for Christmas so many years ago had been ripped from his neck, the cord broken in two. 

Cas lightly shook Dean, as if he were trying to wake him up. “Dean. Dean, come on, wake up. You’re going to be okay, Dean. Just wake up! Dean,  _please!_ " Cas eyes began to tear up, his heart shattering into a million pieces. He wasn’t going to accept that Dean was—could even possibly be—gone. Dean was the only person Cas had ever loved, and he had loved him  _so_  much. He couldn’t live without him—he wouldn’t. He lifted Dean into his arms, cradling his head in the crook of his elbow.

Cas sat there with Dean like that, tears streaming down his bloodstained face. “No,  _no_ , Dean, you have to wake up. Dean, come on, wake up!  _Dean!_ " Cas shook as he sobbed, his tears dripping onto Dean’s bruised and bloody face. He didn’t understand how it could have happened—not to them. Cas didn’t believe for a second that Dean was dead, and he was alive. He shook his head and the tears just kept coming, his body convulsing from the pain, sobs choking their way out of his throat. Now Dean’s lifeless eyes stared up at the fallen angel, their usual green glow reduced to a glossy white. 

"Dean.  _Please._ I need you.  _Sam needs you._ You can’t—" he choked on his tears as the words got stuck in his throat. “You can’t die like—like this. You just  _can’t,_ " he murmured. He leaned down and touched his forehead to Dean’s, clutching him to his body as more and more tears dripped onto Dean’s leather jacket.  _No, no, no, no, no. Dean, come back. I love—,_ Cas’ thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Impala’s radio flickering back to life. And the song playing was the last one Dean would ever sing. _  
_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_there’ll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_don’t you cry no more._


End file.
